The Rouge Ninja
by Anikay
Summary: A story about the ninja who don't live in villages. The Rouge Ninja seeks to explore something that Naruto merely tapped. : Send in an application for your character if you wish to be included! PM the application
1. Chapter 1

Send in an application form listing the following details in a review:

1) Name: (Japanese)

2) Clan or Last Name: (This is set a ways in the future so you can be part of the Nara or Huga but you will not know of Shikamaru or Neji. You may, however, have the Kekei-genkai. Go ahead make up your own, give yourself a special Kekei-genkai for all I care, just tell me.)

4) Physical appearance: (THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT. Be descriptive.)

4) Personality: (Including the kinds of people you love and hate. I need to know them inside and out.)

5) Specialties: (Tai, Nin, or Gen, jutsu. Water, Wind, Earth, Fire, Lightning, Sound, or Artisan. Be creative! Make up something! Like maybe you have the un-natural ability to divert oncoming chakra attacks. Maybe you have an uncanny ability to disguise yourself with your surroundings using an un-releasable gen-jutsu. Think of something INTERESTING! :D I will be using from 9 to 11 characters. GET WORKING!)


	2. Chapter 2

First, I would like to give a few shoutouts to people who have haelped me to write this book.

First and foremost everyone give a big cheer for Laodicean! Loadicean submitted several amazing characters for this book. Fukuko, Tomohiro, Tomoharu, Kaimei, and Shinya.

**SO THANK YOU!**

Secondly to Sco23 whose characters bring a different and stranger element to "The Rouge Ninja." Sora and Disuke.

And finally to Ihavealife for several reasons. First, giving me the idea of having characters submitted, second, writing an amazing Naruto story that influenced me to write this one. (I highly recommend reading it.) Finally for proofing my first chapter of this book, without further ado, enjoy "Naruto: The Rouge Ninja"

* * *

Shinya woke up in the inn room he had rented the night before; sitting up in bed, he was thankful for the deep sleep he had. He had been eluding ninja hostile to him after his last mission,

and this was the first night of rest he'd really gotten. As he stood up he felt around the room to the washroom. He knew exactly what he needed and exactly where it was. He still hadn't

opened his eyes, as he had none. But he didn't need eyes to see, his other senses made up for this disability and he could also sense living things when they were nearby, so dodging

people in a crowd wasn't difficult either. Shaving, however, was difficult without eyes. Shinya went through a few handsigns and said, "Ninja Art, Phantom Eyes jutsu." The world appeared

before him, the colors were dimmed but he could see himself in the mirror. He smiled, he'd always thought his slightly larger ears, nose, and mouth looked kind of funny. After shaving he

released the jutsu and bathed. Today was the day he'd return to his employer to collect the money for a job well done. He never abandoned a mission until he was sure it was done. He

got dressed absentmindedly, and when he heard a knock at the door he froze. "Phantom Eyes." He whispered, as soon as the eyes had formed he moved them from his body, unto the

floor, across the room, and under the door.(1) When he saw nothing, he had the phantom eyes posses the knob and the door. Then turning the knob and swinging the door open, the

phantom eyes dissipated. Shinya heard the sound of air whistling as three kunai flew through the door and embedded themselves in the wall. Shinya reacted immediately, running to grab

his pack. He was glad he had rented a room with no windows. It may have saved his life, but now he was trapped, and the only way out was the door. He walked next to the door and

crouched. "What do you want?" He asked. "Your life" They responded. He heard three voices, all synchronized perfectly. _Ok, so I'm dealing with three highly trained ninja that obviously work _

_well together. Maybe I can talk them out of this._ "Are you coming to avenge your fallen master?" asked Shinya. There was a pause, and then a firm "No." _What? If they aren't after me because _

_of what I did to Lord Katamuro then am I the target of another lord? _Shinya decided to stall a bit longer, "So then, I guess this is a stalemate. I'm not moving until you do, maybe we could

work something out?" There was silence, then they said, "Well, if you're willing to pay one million ryō for each of us, then we'll leave you alone." Shinya would collect seven million ryō for

his mission. However, he only had two million ryō on him now. "Alright," he said, "I only have two mil on me now, but I'll give the last million to you later today." He heard bickering amongst

them but they reached a consensus "Alright, send the money down." Using his phantom eyes he moved the money outside the door and to the ninja's foot. The ninja then picked it up and,

bringing his fingers together said, "Release" to check for genjutsu. All he succeeded in doing was destroying the phantom eye possessing it. "Ok, you can come out now, we won't hurt

you."

* * *

Daisuke felt bad for the man as he appeared around the corner, and even worse when he saw his body pierced by his comrade's kunai. His comrade laughed as he walked over to the

body. But just before he reached it, it disappeared. "Genjutsu, ha, I expected as much." What he hadn't expected however, was his own kunai flying straight up into his neck, killing him

instantly. Daisuke decided leaving would be a better idea than fighting this, Shinya. He never really liked this mission to begin with. Apparently, Sora had the same idea, she tossed the

money they had taken beside the dead man's body and ran. Figuring he wouldn't chase them since they didn't actually attack him.

* * *

Tomohiro walked beside his son Tomoharu through. They were headed to there usual training spot for some sparring and agility training. As Tomohiro looked down on his son, he couldn't

help but think how good of a ninja he'd make. He smiled as Tomoharu turned his blue eyes toward him. His blonde hair was straight until it reached his eyebrows where it made a sharp

left and covered one of his eyes. That was the one thing he had inherited from his mother. Unlike Tomoharu, Tomohiro had black hair, kept short in the front with a wolftail towards the

back. Other than the hair they looked very much alike, deep blue eyes, the same smile, and even their noses were the same. Tomoharu enjoys annoying his father but truly, they both love

each other. Tomohiro looked back up as they came to a clearing. He looked at his son sternly and said, "It's time for some more sparring, and remember, no nin-jutsu. I know you like using

that lightning strike jutsu, but you can't. Okay?" His son just nodded solemnly. "Ok then," said Tomohiro "let's begin!"

**(****AN: Sorry for the chort chapter but I had to get SOMETHING up before the end of today.)**

**(1) Yes, I know that rhymed. XD  
**


	3. The Genesis

Say hello to a few new characters this chapter! More meeting and exposition. Also a shout out to shadowwriter329 for his character Bara! Shadowwriter also has some good Naruto

crossover stories, worth a read if you have the time. Now then, let's begin.

* * *

Fukuko walked down the main street of Tonoma eyeing every alley she passed, she was looking for a man by the name of Katamo. He was rather well known as a contractor for ninja.

Nobody knew who he worked for, but if you needed a well paying mission he was your man. Fukuko paused as she reached an intersection, looking down the alley she noticed a small

shop with no sign above the door. She headed down the alley to the door when she heard a light tap behind her. Spinning on her heel Fukuko turned to face a hooded boy. With several

kunai drawn she asked, "What do you want?" The boy, maybe sixteen years of age, smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, more of a "I-know-something-that-you-don't" smile. She glared at him

for a few more moments and repeated the question. He chuckled, "Oh nothing, just thought you might want to know Katamo is dead." Fukuko was shocked and it obviously registered on

her face because the boy said, "I know, I couldn't believe it at first either. Now they have the whole place set up to trap any ninja who come in. Hoping to collect some bounties I guess."

She suddenly became suspicious, "Well then, how would you know? Even if you did, why would you help me?" He finally looked up enough so that she could see his eyes, they were pitch

black. Fukuko immediately jumped back. He looked at her and innocently said, "I thought you wanted to see how I knew. As for why I would help you, well, I guess I didn't want the last

Ogino killed." She was shocked again by this boy, he knew so much, too much for comfort. She tightened her grip on the kunai, then, loosened her muscles. "Do you have parents?" She

asked. His eyes changed, the black shrank down to the size of pupils revealing light blue eyes, with these eyes he looked at Fukuko for a moment before angrily spitting out, "If I did,

would I be completing missions for someone like Katamo?" Fukuko put away her kunai and sighed. _I don't know why I'm about to do this, but something about this kid…he reminds me of _

_myself. _"Alright, look kid, if you want, you can come with me. You obviously know how to hold your own, and, I hate to say it, but I have a feeling we'll like each other. He smiled, genuinely

this time, but only said, "Sure…but I'll be watching you." And with that, they left. (1)

* * *

"Well, this is getting rather tiring." Said Bara, watching the high ranking ninja move about the party. _I can't kill him now, hmm, I wonder if they have bathrooms in there. Maybe I could lure _

_him outside, and then, oh screw it, I'm killing him now. _The ninja had just leaned up against a thin glass window with his back to it. He had already consumed much alcohol and was probably

trying to burn it off with his chakra now. _Whatever, the sentries are on the other side of the building, I have an opening. _Bara jumped across the yard and over the wall. _Now I have to lower my _

_chakra levels so that nobody notices me. _He walked slowly across the yard and scaled the wall to the window. Now he was directly behind the man. He placed his hand on the glass, and,

focusing all his chakra to that point incinerated the man. He heard people scream as the man's skeleton slid to the floor with bits of muscle and flesh still attached, he smiled and said, "You

just got burnt, bad." and jumped off the building. He laughed at his bad joke while landing into a roll, used to conserve his momentum. Bara ran at the chakra proofed wall and continued

straight up it. (2) He then fled the scene with only one or two people seeing him. _Another job well done, haha, those idiots couldn't see an assassin even if he lit a fire. Oh wait, I did. _He smiled,

quickly blending with the crowd using a transformation jutsu and headed to a nearby inn, the last place somebody would look for a ninja on the run.

* * *

Kaimei was meditating outside a small village when he felt a large chakra presence nearby. Curious, he went to investigate. What he saw was a group of ninja attacking a young woman.

He looked at each of the ninja in turn, _they don't look too powerful…it must be a trap for whatever open-hearted ninja comes their way. Still, the girl seems to be genuinely frightened. _"Ok," He

said, "it's time to do this." Having a clone of him jump out of the bushes, Kaimei ran through the handsigns, Snake-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger (3), "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Three of

the four ninja dodged in time to avoid injury, but the fourth was burned severely. _One down, three to go._ Then the three ninja attacked the clone thinking him to be the real Kaimei. Snake-

Dragon-Hare-Tiger (3), "Fire Style, Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Shouted Kaimei as his clone disappeared into smoke, his attackers looked up in shock as their death approached them, one

managed to escape the flames, but the other two were incinerated immediately. Kaimei collapsed, _God damn chakra leakage. Wait, the last one is fleeing? I guess they never knew where I _

_really was. _He shrugged, _Whatever, I saved the girl. _He stood up absorbing the sun's energy and replenishing his chakra. As he turned to leave he heard a voice, "You, you are a powerful

ninja, you have passed my test. Now, join us for a mission, we are going to recover a 'special' item for a 'special' person. You'll make a great distraction while we break in and steal the

item." Kaimei turned around and looked at them. _Hmmm._ "How much will it pay?" The man looked surprised for a moment, "Uh, at least seven million ryō for each of us." _He doesn't expect _

_me to live through it, that or plans to ditch me on the trip to the client._ "No thank you." He said. Then he disappeared leaving the young ninja wondering why he hadn't accepted such a high

price.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a bit longer than the first one.

**Author notes:**

**(1) Yes, Katsutoshi is my submitted character to New Generation Naruto by Ihavealife, so I would naturally use him in my book.**

**(2) This is a Parkour technique known as a wall-up or wallrun. Look it up on Youtube sometime.**

**(3) If you knew either one of those jutsu's purely from the symbols…I LOVE YOU.**


End file.
